How Can You?
by ludorado
Summary: Disaat Baekhyun ingin mencoba mengejar orang lain, Kim Jongin yang berstatus sebagai cinta pertamanya datang kembali ke kehidupannya. Dia menyukai atasannya yang bernama Park Chanyeol tetapi ia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa ia masih memendam perasaan terhadap Jongin. FULLY CHANBAEK/ SLIGHT KAIBAEK. Summary gagal dan mungkin gak nyambung. (BL/YAOI/Rnr?)


Chapter 1

 **How Can You...?**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

Length: Chaptered (rencananya begitu)

Author: ludorado

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Drama. Boy x Boy. Pertama kali buat ff yaoi, maaf belom pengalaman makanya saya butuh review anda sekaliaannn ^^

a/n: **ini ff pertama yang aku buat loh, aku juga masih very very newbie disini hehe maaf kalo agak kaku dan disini emang masih permulaan aja. Maaaaff banget kalo chanbaek momentnya belom ngena. Jadi yang nungguin chanbaek moment, diharap bersabar yaaa :)) ludor akan berusaha memperbaiki sebaik mungkin kalo misal chanbaek momentnya kurang eunghh.**

 _"Jika aku tahu mencintainya akan membuatku seperti ini,_

 _aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya sejak awal_

 _Jika aku tahu akan menjadi gila seperti ini,_

 _aku lebih baik mati"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" bentak ayahnya sehabis menghujam habis wajah Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibir dan pelipisnya.

"Kalau aku tahu akan mempunyai anak sebajingan dirimu, aku menyesal menikah dengan ibumu!" kalimat tajam terlontar dari mulut ayahnya. Baekhyun semakin geram ingin rasanya ia memukuli ayahnya yang sudah kelewat batas tapi ibunya menahan tangannya sambil menangis memohon agar ia tidak terbawa emosi dengan perkataan ayahnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi, emosinya sudah ingin meluap dalam ingin rasanya...

BUGH-!

Dengan beraninya pria ini memukuli ayahnya sampai ayahnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Air mata bercucuran dan mengalir melalui pipinya.

"KALAU KAU MEMANG INGIN AKU MATI, BUNUH SAJA AKU! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH SAKITI IBU, DIA ADALAH WANITAMU!" Ibunya menangis bertambah keras sambil menarik-narik lengan baju anaknya menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan perbuatannya. Baekhyun lantas beranjak dan menarik tangan ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih kesakitan di lantai rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ibu akan tinggal disini, memang tidak terlalu besar tapi kuharap ibu akan betah." Baekhyun mendudukkan ibunya di kasur lalu berlutut dihadapan ibunya. Ya, Baekhyun membawa lari kabur ibunya ke apartemen kecil miliknya. Seharusnya dia melakukan hal ini sejak dulu mengingat ibunya sering disiksa oleh perlakuan ayahnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan satu-satunya wanita yang paling ia cintai terlukai oleh pria, yaitu ayahnya sendiri. Menikah dengan wanita lain dan menyakiti ibunya, membuat ibunya harus menangis setiap malam menyebutkan mengapa ayahnya melakukan itu dan kenapa bodoh ibunya yang masih memilih untuk bertahan, Baekhyun menyesal... dia terlalu lambat untuk memberi sebuah perlindungan.

Baekhyun duduk berlutut dihadapan ibunya "Maafkan aku, aku terlambat dalam semuanya. Aku bodoh, Bu." katanya sambil terisak.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan pria itu menyakitimu lagi, jika aku melanggar janjiku kau boleh membunuhku. A... aku... aku... sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..." dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sungguh maafkan aku, Bu." dia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Perlahan, kedua tangan ibunya menangkup pipinya berusaha menyeka air matanya yang terus terjatuh dengan derasnya. Ibunya, menatapnya dengan penuh haru lalu mencium dahinya begitu hangat terasa bagi Baekhyun.

Pelukan yang diberikan oleh ibunya malah membuat dia semakin menjerit dalam menangis, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Dia benar-benar anak durhaka. Tuhan akan mengutuk dia sepanjang hidupnya karena hal ini. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memberanikan diri menatap ibunya.

"Kau terlihat kacau, sayang..." ucap ibunya sambil membelai pelan rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"...jangan pernah salahkan dirimu, ibu yang salah, ibu terlalu bodoh. Ibu sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Jangan katakan hal yang bodoh."

Baekhyun bergegas memeluk ibunya kembali dengan tergesa dan erat. Dia kembali menangis di pundak ibunya merutuki segala kesalahannya, merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah terlalu lama. Ibunya pun ikut menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan ibumu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik, jangan benci ayahmu...,"

"TIDAK! AKU AKAN MEMBENCI DIA SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Pelukan terlepas dan ibunya menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan haru dan sendu, matanya yang sudah kecil semakin tidak terlihat.

"Jangan lakukan itu." ujar ibunya lalu tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah walaupun hatinya berat untuk meyetujuinya. Sangat berat. Hingga rasanya kepalanya terlalu pening untuk membiarkan masalah ini terlalu lama dipikirkan. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring di kasur dalam pelukan ibunya. Berharap malam terburuk dalam hidup Baekhyun ini akan segera hilang di keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus jendelanya dan mengintip melalu bilik gorden. Samar-samar pria ini terbangun dari tidurnya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Ia teringat akan sesuatu, semalam dia tidur bersama ibunya.

"Ibu... Ibu!" dia lekas menyibakkan selimutnya dan menengok ke dapur, tapi seseorang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Melongok ke kamar mandi juga tidak ada. Bunyi ponselnya membuatnya harus mendesah kesal di pagi hari. Pagi-pagi benar dia harus berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Mau tak mau dia harus mengangkat teleponnya tapi tidak ada nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

" _Halo_?" suara diseberang sana tersambung. Nada suaranya tidak dikenal oleh Baekhyun membuat pria ini mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, halo? Siapa?"

" _Datanglah kesini jika kau masih ingin melihat ibumu untuk terakhir kalinya_." jelas suara diseberang sana yang membuat Baekhyun menggeram marah.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya setenang mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak kelewatan.

"Dimana ibuku? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh satu inchi pun dari tubuhnya!" perjelas pria ini dengan nada yang seluruh kalimatnya tajam.

Suara diseberang sana menyebutkan tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan perlu berpikir terlalu lama dengan perasaan memburu menahan amarah, pria ini menjalankan kendaarannya sekencang mungkin agar cepat sampai.

.

.

.

"IBU! IBU KAU DIMANA?!" sebuah gudang yang sudah kumuh dan berantakan terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Baekhyun berteriak setelah memasuki gudang ini. Merasa tak ada tanggapan, merasa dia dijebak, pria ini berlari menelusuri setiap sudut dari gudang kumuh tersebut.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT LELUCON! INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!" teriak Baekhyun setelahnya tertawa miris.

"B...Baekhyun-ah!" suara itu terdengar lirih tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan mencari asal suara tersebut. Berlari mencarinya, perasaan dihatinya sudah tak karuan dan ingin menumpahkan segala kekesalannya. Ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan ibunya. Berbaring tak berdaya dengan tangan diikat dan mulut diikat rapat menggunakan kain perca. Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya. Air matanya pecah menerjuni pipinya saat mencoba melepaskan segala lilitan yang diikatkan kepada ibunya.

"Ibu..." suaranya perih sangat menyedihkan. Setelah semua lilitan dibebaskan, Baekhyun menatap dalam mata ibunya dengan air mata yang masih meluncur dengan tak tahu malu, begitupun juga dengan ibunya yang menatapnya penuh kesedihan dan beban berat yang terpancar di kedua matanya. Mereka bertatapan lama dalam diam hingga...

"BAEKHYUN-AH!" Ibunya dengan sigap berlari ke belakang punggunya lalu memeluknya dengan erat bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara peluru yang ditembakkan. Baekhyun tersentak. Dunianya menjadi gelap seketika. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan pandangan kosong.

Detik berlalu, dengan perlahan dia memberanikan diri membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, ibunya jatuh dihadapannya dengan dada yang berlumuran darah tertembus peluru. Pria ini tergagap tanpa suara, dunianya runtuh, semuanya menjadi gelap dalam sekejap, dia telah hancur lebur selebur-leburnya. Bagai kertas terbakar menjadi rintihan salju abu. Bagai menabur garam diatas luka. Hatinya yang sudah perih semakin bertambah dalam perih itu karena ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau yang dihujamkan kepadanya. Baekhyun mengenggam tangan ibunya, sangat dingin dan kaku.

"Ibu... jangan mati! Ibu!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang terakhir kalinya, ibunya tersenyum juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya. Dalam hidup Baekhyun. Selamanya. Dan tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya remuk. Penglihatannya berkabut karena terhalang oleh air matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang didepannya jauh sekali dari posisinya sedang membawa pistol di tangan kanannya. Ia ingin sekali berdiri, mengejar orang itu lalu membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dengan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi apalah daya kaki Baekhyun sendiri tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lemas. Terlalu lemah dan rapuh dan tidak ada tenaga sama sekali untuk hanya sekedar berdiri. Pandangannya semakin mengabur diikuti oleh seseorang itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat dingin yang mengaliri dahi dan menuju ke dadanya. Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya untuk yang keberapa kali terjadi. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Mimpi itu terus saja hadir disetiap tidurnya menyebabkan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata pria ini bertambah pekat. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama mimpi itu terus menghampirinya. Ia menuju ke dapurnya untuk mengambil segelas air putih berharap dapat menetralkan degup jantungnya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di meja makan, menunduk mengamati gelasnya sambil mendesah pasrah. Mimpi itu berkali-kali terjadi dan akan selalu sama, ibunya mati tertembak.

Gemuruh dalam hati Baekhyun menguap kembali. Ia menggenggam gelas itu erat lalu membantingnya keras membuat pecahan berkeping-keping yang menancap ke kakinya dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya, mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Sudah beberapa bulan terlewati semenjak kenangan buruk itu terjadi. Kenangan yang tidak ingin Baekhyun ingat. Kenangan yang terkutuk ingin sekali ia menghancurkannya lalu menguburnya dan membusuk selamanya.

Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menggambil kotak obat yang diletakkannya di lemari atas counter dapur. Membersihkan sisa-sisa kaca beling yang berserakan di lantai dan yang tertusuk di jemari mungil kakinya dengan hati-hati dan telaten. Tak jarang ia meringis dan berujung menangis sesegukan. Setelah selesai membersihkan, memberi obat luka dan diplester, Baekhyun memasuki ke kamar mandi hendak membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air di wastafel kamar mandinya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mendongak menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum sinis. Merutuki kebodohan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Sambil melamun tentang kejadian buruk itu, ponselnya berdering bersamaan waktu Baekhyun mematikan kran air. Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu mengamati nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya yaitu 'Kim Jongin' dan tersenyum kecut lalu menggeser tombol hijau yang terpampang.

" _Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana_?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Aku di apartemenku tentu saja. Barusan bangun. Ada apa Jongin?"

" _Ehm... bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar pagi ini_?" tanya Jongin, dari nada suaranya dia menginginkan jawaban iya. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku harus bekerja."

" _Mungkin nanti malam? Sehabis kau pulang bekerja?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongin. Akan kuhubungi nanti saja." Lalu sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin menemui Jongin dengan emosi yang masih membekas di hatinya pagi-pagi hari begini. Takut merusak suasana perbincangan jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih menghindarinya. Ketika pria ini hendak berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari segala ingatan dan berpikir lebih jernih tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu membuatnya berhasil mendengus keras sekali lagi.

 **To Be Continued/Delete ?  
**

 _sejujurnya ngetik kek gini tuh bikin kesel, maunya bikin chanbaek moment pas awal tapi berhubung karena ini adalah kunci utamanya bertemunya chanbaek dan akhirnya saling mecintai dan... ya liat aja deh ya ntar, akhirnya ludor harus buat ini dulu. hehe garing abis ya? maaf deh :( :( review dong gaeeesss... butuh banget masukan nih dari kalian karena setiap satu reviewww yang kalian berikan kepadaku sungguhlah sangat berarti ^^ :")) okay? Call!~~  
_


End file.
